CINTA PERTAMA
by Sasha Kakkoi Chan
Summary: Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama itu enak- tapi lebih banyak garamnya tentu saja. Bagi Uchiha Sasuke- mendapatkan cinta Sakura seperti pelaut melawan badai samudra! Banyak ombaknya, garamnya, dan juga karamnya. Sakit. /Chapter 1: Pandangan Pertama! /Sasuke.. anaknya yang mane?/ Kurasa ku tlah jatuh cinta pada pandangan yang pertama eaaaa /HappyRead!


Sasuke tidak percaya pada yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama. Menurutnya itu _hoax,_ lagian dia bukan tipe manusia yang mencintai, tapi di cintai. Kenyataan ini benar dan sudah di tulis di UU mencinta dan di cinta, nggak percaya? Ya udeh, Sasuke juga nggak peduli.

Tapi..

Karena saya authornya, Saya bebas membuat Sasuke berubah menjadi tipe manusia yang mencintai. Bagaimana Sasuke berubah menjadi sosok yang mencintai seseorang dengan sangat gila? Mari kita baca..

.

.

CINTA PERTAMA – by me! Sasha Kakkoi Chan

Naruto disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto.

(perhatian, judul nggak nyambung dengan isi cerita. Sasha sedang malas nyari judul /digampar)

Warning! Sakura Fangirl Otome-Fujoshi! Sasuke OOC! AU!School Life! Bahasa tak sopan dan amburadul (suka-suka author)! Misstypo bertebaran, OOC! Gak jelas banget sumpah ini cerita.

.

Silakan keluar yang gak suka genrenya, okey?

Dan kalo nggak suka Sasuke and Sakura OOC atau bersifat kek gini silakan tekan tombol back!

(Gw nggak terima di kritik yee.. Gw udah peringatin lu pada!)

.

.

Chapter 1 : PANDANGAN PERTAMA

(/awal aku berjumpa cihaaaayyyy /jangannyanyiwoy)

.

.

Happy Reading all!

Sosok lelaki berambut nanas berdiri malas di depan kelas, onyx ngantuknya menatap datar pada wajah-wajah yang menatapnya dengan berbagai macam tatapan, mulai dari penasaran, biasa, malas dan juga mesum. Oke, lupakan kalimat terakhir.

"Festival sekolah akhir bulan ini kita akan membuat drama." Shikamaru Nara- sebagai ketua kelas 2-E angkat mulut- bukan keinginannya sebenarnya mengusulkan membuat drama, tapi ini perintah dari sang wali kelas – Hatake Kakashi. Yah, sekolah mereka akan mengadakan Festival (setiap tahunnya) dari setiap kelas wajib membuat stand apa saja, asal halal.

"Whut? Kenapa? Ganti-ganti, jelek banget yawlah. Akting di depan banyak orang? Yang benar aja." Ino protes sebagai anggota kelas, yang lain juga ikut menyetujui ucapan Ino, Shikamaru memutar bola mata bosan.

"Kau kira aku mau? Ogah nyet, _mendokusei dakara_. Ini perintah dari Kakashi-sensei, dan katanya perintah ini mutlak. Kalau kau tidak mau berekting, kau bertugas angkat properti." Ucap Shikamaru, Ino dongkol seketika.

"Jadi, kita akan ngedrama apa?" tanya Naruto semangat.

"Gimana kalau si gadis berkerudung merah?" Kiba memberi usul. Shikamaru mangut-mangut,

"Boleh. Pas banget, kelas kita ada yang sejenis dengan serigala." Kiba mendengus-

"Enak saja! Anjing ya anjing, Serigala ya serigala! Beda jenis kampret!" Kiba protes. Kelas mulai ricuh- Uchiha Sasuke, yang sedari menonton mendengus, kelasnya benar-benar unfaedah sekali. Mikir hal buat Drama saja ributnya kek pasar swalayan yang hobi di kunjungi ibunya. Sasuke menatap malas- keributan belum reda, bahkan sekarang bertambah parah karena Naruto berdiri di meja dengan memegang spanduk bertuliskan 'Turunkan BBM'- tunggu, nggak nyambung.

Sasuke melirik ke seluruh ruangan, kemudian terhenti pada sosok gadis berambut merah muda yang juga sedang menatap malas ke biang keributan kelas. Haruno Sakura- Sasuke tidak tahu banyak tentang cewek itu. Ceweknya pendiam, dan keknya membosankan- duduknya di paling sudut kelas, nggak begitu bergaul dengan seisi kelas, dan teman yang hobi ngelilingi dia cuma beberapa biji. Sasuke kadang menemukan Sakura duduk sendirian dengan di temani laptop, tak lupa dengan matanya yang kadang melotot lebar. Kepo kadang dianya- tapi nggak sopan nyamperin ikut nimbrung nonton kan?

"DIAM! BERISIK KAMPRET!" lamunan Sasuke tersadar saat mendengar seruan Shikamaru. Oh, pria itu mulai emosi rupanya.

"Kampret! Dengar kata-kata gw tau! Naruto, Turun dari meja! Pakai bajumu kembali Kiba! Chouji Kau-" keripik kentang yang sebentar lagi di lahap Chouji terhenti di depan mulut- Chouji melirik ke arah Shimakaru.

".. ya?"

"- Nggak. Sisain gw dikit."

GUBRAK!

"-Ekhm.. Kakashi-sensei bilang kita akan membuat drama Putri Tidur." Sudah Shikamaru kira, teman-temannya pasti mengadakan protes.

"YANG BENAR SAJA! Mikir shik, mikir! Di kelas kita nggak ada yang kek kurkaci tau nggak!" protes Naruto.

"BENAR!"

"Betul tuh!"

"Diam! Kita ubah jalan ceritanya lah geblek, Putri tidur dengan 7 titan. Gimana?" usul Shikamaru malas.

"Gundulmu b*ngsat! Unfaedah sekali usulmu anak muda. Sekalian saja kita bikin pertarungan Eren melawan Titan." Cerocos Temari Sabaku.

"Tinggal mesan Manuver Gear 3D, trus jadi deh~." Sambung Tenten. Shikamaru (untuk kesekian kali) memutar bola matanya- bosan.

"Pokoknya kita buat Putri tidur. Nggak pake nawar lagi-" desah pasrah- dan protes terdengar, Shikamaru menghela nafas. Kenapa dirinya harus menjadi ketua kelas?

"Baiklah.. Kakashi-sensei sudah menyusun siapa saja yang menjadi cast-nya. Yang jadi pangeran-" jeda sesaat, Shikamaru melihat ke arah wajah seluruh teman-temannya.

"..- Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke yang sedang nyantai tiduran di sandaran kursi tergelak-

"WHAT THE!? YANG BENAR SAJA!?" protes Sasuke.

"Ini bukan keinginanku, wahai anak muda. Selanjutnya, si Putri tidur-" Shikamaru kembali menjeda, Sasuke mendengus, keberatannya tidak di perdulikan-

"OMG! MUDAHAN GW YAWLAH!" Karin berteriak memanjatkan permohonan- Sasuke mendengus keras, ogah banget dia main dengan cewek kek Karin.

"GW!"

"GWW!"

"Nggak redoh- pokoknya ama gue!"

"Gue, nyet! Kami-sama, tolong hambamu yang manis ini." Entah siapa yang memanjatkan syukur kek gitu, Sasuke merinding seketika. Diam-diam dalam hati, dirinya ikut memohon semoga dari semua yang berteriak tadi tidak ada satupun yang terpilih menjadi lawan mainnya.

"Dia... adalah..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

".. pssstt.. pssstt... psstt.." bisik-bisik terdengar, dan ternyata berasal dari mulut para fans Sasuke, yang sedang memanjatkan doa. Sasuke juga tak mau kalah, dia juga ikut berdoa agar doa para fansnya tidak terkabul, dan-

"... Haruno Sakura."-YES! Tidak terkabul! Oyeee! Sasuke bakal potong ayam ntar malam sebagai ucapan syukur bareng _aniki_ nya tercin- terjelek.

"..."

"..."

"..."

'krik.. krikk..'

"KENAPA SAKURA!?

"WHAT THE HELL!?"

"SAKURA!? KENAPA!?"

".. diam deh. Gue capek dengar lu pada protes mulu dari tadi. Hoy, Haruno Sakura?" Sasuke melirik ke arah tempat duduk Sakura- gadis itu sedang menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja. Tunggu-ntuh cewek tidur?

"Sakura Haruno!?" seru Shikamaru sekali lagi- seluruh kelas menatap ke arah sosok itu. Tidak ada jawaban, masi dalam posisi kepala bersandar di meja. Ino bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah meja Sakura sambil menggulung bukunya, lalu tepat di samping gadis itu- Ino segera menapok kepala Sakura dengan buku tersebut. Sungguh pukulan yang- silakan di coba pada teman kalian.

"AAAAWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Sakura berteriak- headset yang terpasang di telinganya terlepas dari kedua lubang telinganya-

"B*NGSAT BABI! Sakit tahu ini! Uhhh- untung hapeku nggak jatuh!" protes Sakura sambil mengelus kepalanya yang habis kena tapok. Kemudian mengotak-atik hapenya – mematikan video yang sedang di putarnya.

"Elu sih di panggil dari tadi nggak dengar!" Ino berseru tak kalah galak, temannya yang satu ini memang kadang bikin emosi. Sakura mendengus- dan segera tertegun saat tau seisi kelas sedang menatapnya.

".. eto.. Pig.. Kenapa semua pada ngeliatin gue?" bisik Sakura- Ino mendesah.

"Elu sekarang sedang dalam posisi beruntung Sakura. Shikamaru- jelaskan lagi." Sakura bingung, dia menatap ke arah Shikamaru. Terdengar gerutuan ' _mendokusei'_ dari mulut lelaki berambut nanas itu-

"Sakura, kau jadi Putri tidur di drama sekolah nanti." Sakura diam sebentar- kemudian mengorek tai telinganya.

"bisa ucapkan lagi? Apa? Putri tidur?" Shikamaru mengangguk.

"Dan ini perintah langsung dari Kakashi-sensei. Kau tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Kau akan jadi Putri tidur dan Sasuke akan jadi Pangerannya, kalian berdua peran utama di sini." Sakura terdiam sebentar. Sasuke dalam hati bersyukur- tak apa deh kalau si Haruno itu yang jadi lawan mainnya.

"..."

"Kenapa diam sak? Lu keberatan? Lu bisa bertukar dengan gw, hehe.." ucap Ino. Terdengar seruan 'HUUUUUUUU! KAMPRET LU INO!' dari teman-teman yang lain. Sakura menggeleng-

"Bukan itu, gw sih _fine-fine_ aja. Cuman-" Sakura menggantungkan kalimatnya.. Sasuke dan lain ikut terdiam menunggu lanjutan kata dari gadis pink itu.

"Sasuke.. anaknya yang mane?"

.

.

"Hehe.. sori, Uchiha-san. Gw nggak begitu tau tentang seisi teman di kelas gue, hehe.." Sasuke menatap datar pada sosok gadis berambut pink yang tertawa tanpa dosa di depannya. Yang benar aja, Sasuke yang di puja kaum hawa satu sekolahan (di tambah kaum hawa yang berkeliaran di luar sekolah sana) nggak di kenal ama si Haruno ini? Sasuke penasaran, hidup di gua mana nih makhluk. Sekarang kelas mereka sedang istirahat sambil mulai mempersiapkan segala perlengkapan untuk drama Sekolah nanti, Sakura langsung datang nyamperin Sasuke yang sedang duduk-duduk di kursinya, dan cewek itu meminta maaf soal 'ketidak tahuan dirinya siapa itu Uchiha Sasuke'- karena dia benar-benar nggak tau.

"Hn, tidak apa." Balas Sasuke kalem, padahal dalam hati sedang memaki.

"Oh ya, sebagai lawan mainku- Mohon bantuannya yak, Uchiha-san!" ucap Sakura lalu mengambil tangannya untuk bersalaman- tak lupa sambil tersenyum semangat!

Sasuke tarik ucapannya bilang Sakura itu pendiam dan membosankan, nyatanya- MANIS BANGET YAWLAH! Ini entah kenapa saat Sakura tersenyum sambil mengapit tangannya, dunia serasa milik berdua dengan warna-warni pink-pink bunga sakura bertebaran.

 _Kurasa ku tlah jatuh cinta~_

 _Pada pandangan yang pertama~_

 _Sulit bagiku untuk bisa~_

 _Berhenti mengagumi diri_ \- Tut!

"Ya mak!? Nalu macih di cekolah!" sapaan (menjijikan) dari Naruto menyadarkan lamunan Sasuke. Sakura sudah melepaskan pengangganya dan sedang berdiri di sampingnya sambil menatap ke arah teman-teman mereka yang sedang main lempar-lempar busa penghapus papan, Sasuke mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali lalu memeganggi dadanya-

 _'aduh? Jantung gw! Doki-doki tak karuan. Inikah yang di namakan stroke- eh salah, cinta? Eh- tapi yang benar aja! Uchiha Sasuke jatuh cinta? Masa sih!?'_

"Uchiha, lu baik-baik aja?" _onyx_ Sasuke melirik Sakura yang memandangnya- oke, kok manis banget pandangannya nih cewek astagah.

"Lu sakit ya? Megang dada gitu? Asma?" Sasuke menggeleng.

"Nggak. Sedang latihan doang."

"Hah?"

" Iya latihan.. latihan nguatin hati saat kau tak jadi milik ku." Sasuke sadar kalau dirinya nggak jago gombal – dan malah kedengaran nggak nyambung banget. Sakura hanya mendengus menahan tawa- oke, abang sakit banget liat reaksinya, dek.

"Sorry, Uchiha. Lucu denger kamu ngomong kek gitu." Ucap Sakura.

"Jangan panggil Uchiha, panggil aja gue Sasuke." Ucap Sasuke- Sakura ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Oke! Panggil aja gue Sakura." Kata Sakura semangat. Sasuke mangut-mangut mengerti.

"Hoy, Sas! _Forehead_! Kesini lu berdua." Panggil Ino, Sakura dan Sasuke langsung nyamperin Ino, yang sedang bersama Shikamaru, Temari dan Hinata.

"Gini, kita bakal ngukur tubuh kalian untuk pakaian yang akan kalian pake nanti. Jadi, lu berdua bisanya kapan nih di ukur? Secepatnya nih, seminggu sebelum tampil udah harus ' _clear all'._ " Ino sok inggris- tapi yah ucapan cewek setengah bule jejadian itu benar adanya.

"Ya kapan-kapan. Gue sih terserah aja. Kalau lu Sasuke?" tanya Sakura, Sasuke angkat bahu.

"Terserah." Ucapnya.

"Oke. Oh ya, sak. Kita berdua bagi tugas yak! Lu kan bisa jait pakaian juga kan? Gue jait pakaian lu, dan lu buat punya Sasuke." Ucap Ino.

"Eh? Sakura-san bisa?" tanya Hinata. Sakura mengangguk.

"Bisa sih. Cuman baju cowok doang- kalau cewek aku nyerah." Kekeh Sakura.

"Dia bisa, Sakura sering bikin pakaian kalo mau _event_ ngekosplei."

"Yang bener itu _Cosplay,_ babi." Sewot Sakura.

"Iye, sama aja kedengarannya." Ucap Ino.

"Whoa? _Cosplayer_ yak kamu Saku?" tanya Temari. Sakura menggangguk senang.

"Wah, keren banget!" ucap Temari, Sasuke melirik gadis di sampingnya- di pikirannya terlintas 'Apa itu Cosplay? Cosplayer? semacam permainan kah? Apa kaitannya ama bikin baju?'. Sasuke nggak ngerti deh.

"Oke, semua _complete!_ Hinata yang bakal nge _make up_ para pemain, Sakura bakal bikin baju Sasuke, gue bakal bikin baju Sakura dan ketujuh kurkaci, Temari bakal bantu-bantu gue." Semua menggangguk setuju.

"Tenten dia yang bakal buat skenarionya. Dia minta waktu lima hari buat ngerjain skenarionya jadi jum'at depan kita baru bisa latihan." Ucap Shikamaru. Yang lain ngangguk ngerti-

"Sak, gimana kalau besok aku apartementmu buat ngukur. Mumpung hari sabtu, trus alat-alatmu kan lengkap, pinjam ya." Mohon Ino, Sakura menggangguk.

"Oke. Oh ya, Sasuke. Kamu maunya kapan ku ukur?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke.

"Terserah lu aja." Ucap Sasuke- Ino kemudian tersenyum lalu menyenggol bahu Sakura.

"Gimana sekalian aja besok sore, Sasuke ama ketujuh cowok kurkaci juga ikutan. Di apartement lu sak, lu kan tinggal sendiri jadi nggak ngerepotin tanpa ada ortu." Sasuke terserah aja sih, walau gugup mau ke tempat doi esok sore- lelaki itu melirik ke arah Sakura yang sedang melotot pada Ino. Eh, kenapa ini?

"Eh- kenapa sak?" tanya Ino- sambil tersenyum. Oke, Sasuke bingung ini ada apa di antara duo sahabat ini.

"Jangan sok pura-pura nggak tau lu babi!" desis Sakura, Ino tertawa.

"Hahaha.. kita kumpul jam 5 di tempat lu Sak. Tenang, semalam dan sehari esok lu masih punya banyak waktu buat 'ngebersihin sampah' di rumah lu, _forehead._ Hahahah _!_ " ucap Ino sambil tertawa, kemudian berlalu nyamperin ke tujuh kurkaci yang tumben sedang ngumpul. Oh ya, yang penasaran siapa yang jadi tujuh kurkaci ini dia pemainnya : Uzumaki Naruto, Inuzuka Kiba, Akimichi Chouji, Sabaku Gaara, Rock Lee, Aburame Shino, dan Hyuga Neji. Fix, nggak ada yang benar nih tujuh kurkaci- tapi yah.. silakan di nonton di chanel 1999 nanti pemirsa!

"Kenapa? Lu nggak setuju kami datang?" tanya Sasuke- Sakura kegalapan.

"Eh- bukan gitu kok. Cuman- ah tidak tidak! Datang aja, nggak papa kok!" Sasuke mengangkat alisnya sebelah- bingung.

"Oh- ok. Alamat lu di mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Alamat gue? Di jalan XX, nomor XX, kamar nomor 24." Ucap Sakura. Sasuke mangut-mangut ngerti.

"Ya udeh, gue mau keluar dulu cari makan dulu." Ucap Sakura- Sasuke mengangguk. Dalam hati ingin makan bareng, tapi nanti di kiranya Sasuke naksir lagi. Sakura berjalan berlalu, Sasuke terus memandangi punggung gadis berambut pink sebahu itu dengan diam- ingin rasanya Sasuke menjulurkan tangan meraihnya namun baru ingat kalo dia lagi nggak syuting drama kolea. Sasuke mendesah dalam diam-

"Woy, Sas! Ke kantin yuk!" Naruto datang langsung merangkul Sasuke- Sasuke menggeleng lemah.

"Nggak napsu gue. Lu pergi aja." Naruto bingung, nih teman semasa popok kainnya kenapa?

"Oh, Eh- Sakura-chan! Ke kantin bareng yuk!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba dan langsung melepaskan rangkulannya. _Onyx_ Sasuke melebar dan segera menarik kerah belakang baju Naruto.

"Oke, gue ikut ke kantin." Ucap Sasuke datar.

"Eh, Lu bilang lu nggak mau?"

"Nggak jadi. Yok, ke kantin." Ucap Sasuke lalu mendorong Naruto.

.

Mata Sasuke lirik sana lirik sini, mencari sosok cewek berambut merah muda yang tadi katanya ke kantin.

'Nggak ada.. kenapa ntuh cewek?'

"Sas! Kita duduk di sana!" Sasuke ikut aja saat di ajak Naruto duduk, dan ternyata duduk semeja bareng Ino, Hinata dan Temari.

"Duduk di sini yak kita berdua. Boleh nggak?" Hinata malu-malu, cowok yang di sukainya datang makan semeja dengan dia.

"S-silakan saja N-naruto-kun." Emang euyy, cewek kalo di dekat cowok yang di taksirnya ada tiga sifat yang bakal menonjol. (1) malu-malu (2) Sok cuek (3) malu-maluin. Dan Hinata berada di nomor pertama.

"Oke.. makasih, Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum manis- _aduh, bang! Meleleh adek!_ ' yah, begitu di pikiran Hinata.

"Oh iya, tadi gue liat Sakura-chan. Dia nggak makan bareng kalian?" _bagus! Syukur Naruto menanyakan Sakura!_ ' batin Sasuke.

"Makan kok, Cuma dia ada urusan. Nanti nyusul." Ucap Ino lalu memakan.

"Urusan? Apa?" Naruto mulai memakan cup ramen pesanannya.

"Kepo lu, nyet." Balas Temari- Naruto mendengus.

"S-sakura-chan d-dapat surat y-yang nyuruh dia ke b-belakang sekolah." Hinata angkat bicara- oke, Sasuke mulai penasaran. Ino tersenyum misterius.

" _Kokohaku!_ Kyaaaa~" jerit cewek pirang itu.

'Ntar! Apaa? Kokohaku?'

"-Ohokhhh! Seriusan?"

"Iya lah. Jangan kira Sakura yang hobi diem di kelas itu nggak banyak fansnya.. beihh- bejibun di antara cowo-"

'brak!'

Sasuke berdiri dari kursinya.

"Eh? Sas, mau ke mana lu?" tanya Naruto bingung Sasuke tiba-tiba berdiri.

"ke toilet." Sasuke mulai berlalu dan berjalan cepat keluar dari kantin.

"Aduh, kebelet banget keknya."

.

Sasuke bersembunyi di balik dinding saat melihat sosok Sakur yang sedang bersama seorang cowok berambut _orange_ bertindik banyak di seluruh wajah. Sasuke merinding.

"Ano.. ada apa?" _aduhh.. Sak, lu jangan bertanya dengan suara imut gitu kampret!_ Jerit Sasuke.

"G-gue suka ama lu Haruno Sakura! Jadilah bini- eh pacar gue maksudnya. Ya gitu.. lu mau nggak jadi cewek gue." Cowok yang bernama Yahiko itu akhirnya menyatakan cinta- Sasuke mendecih.

"Eto... " _tolak sak! Tolak please!_ Sasuke berharap suara hatinya tersampaikan di otak cewek pink itu.

"Maaf, aku nggak bisa.." _Yes! Mampus lu di tolak! Hahahah!'_ Sasuke tertawa setan dalam hati. Akhirnya, hatinya kembali lega.

"Kenapa!? Beri gue alasan yang jelas." Yahiko ngotot, terlihat Sakua mengelus tekuknya.

"Alasan ya.. oke.. alasannya..-" Yahiko dan Sasuke (yang sedang nyuping) diam- penasaran dengan lanjutan kata dari cewek pink itu.

"Aku mau setia sama pacarku. Maaf ya!" _hahah mampus lu prem- eh tunggu! Heeee!? Sakura punya pacar!? Heee!?_

Dan terdengar suara dua suara hati yang hancur berkeping-keping.

END!

\- ehh.. maksud gw, Bersambung :v

.

.

Preview next Chap:

"Cieee... habis di tembak~" Sasuke dongkol dengar Ino mulai menggoda Sakura.

"Iya. Sekarang kakak kelas yang namanya siapa itu.. banyak tindik.. yamete? yahiko.. yaheki? Yohoho? Entah.."

"Anjiirr. Yahiko-senpai? Trus? Lu terima?"

"Nggak. Gue mau setia ama mas Kuroo dan Makoto. Jadi, thank. Nggak makasih."

"LU NGGAK BAKAL BISA BERKEMBANG BIAK GOBLOK KALO TERUS BERDELUSI KAWIN AMA MEREKA!?"

"tapi.. GUE CINTA! MAU DI APA LAGI!?" sekali lagi, terdengar di dalam sana- hati Sasuke yang hancur seperti buah pepaya yang jatuh di atas batu.

.

"Woy, Pagi Sak- eh.. Lu kenapa? Nangis?"

"Hiks.." semua pada kerumunin Sakura yang mulai nangis sengugukan- Sakura kemudian memeluk Ino.

"Babi! Hiks.. hiks.. Semalam.. pacar gue yang baru.. hiks.. dia.. dia.. Hwuaaa! -"

'Aduhhh.. Retak hati abang dek.' Sasuke meringis dalam hati.

.

"Eh, apa ini?" gumam Lee sambil menarik sebuah buku yang tersembunyi di bawah sofa.

"GYAAAAAAA! DONT TOUCH!"

.

'Haa...ssshhh.. Aoba..ughh..'

'Akhhh- Yame.. te! Noiz.. Soko wa.. damehh.. aghhh!'

"Astagah, Hapeku!"

"NADA DERING APA ITU, FOREHEAD!? TOBAT SEKARANG!"

... Yo Guys, mudahan terhibur ya dengan fic ini. Ini hasil akibat kestresan sasha mau lanjut fic yang lain (please, jangan ada yang tanya tentang My Sister yak T_T ) ...

Pemain 7 titan eh salah tujuh kurkaci udah ku bilang di atas sana, nah yang sisanya Uzumaki Karin dia sebagai Ibu tiri sekaligus nenek sihirnya.

Shikamaru sebagai penjaga yang akan di suru nenek sihir untuk membunuh sakura.

Dan Hinata Hyuuga sebagai tukang _make up_ dan juga cermin ajaib *nyahaha..

Maaf kalo gaje banget ini.. dan garing pake banget *lol

Jangan lupa komen dan Reviewnya yakk!

Love you all!

Salam, Bininya Makoto Tachibana!


End file.
